Jolene (Video Game)
Jolene is an original character who first appeared in Telltale Games' The Walking Dead: Season One. She is a mentally unstable woman fending for herself in the woods near the St. John's Dairy Farm after defecting from the Save-Lots Bandits after they raped and presumably killed her daughter, Danielle. Pre-Apocalypse Rural Georgia Almost nothing is known about Jolene's life before or as the outbreak. She worked at the Save Lots, and had a daughter. This is implied by the bloody stuffed rabbit found in her tent, a photo, Clementine's hat, and her statement that the bandits took her little girl into the woods. Post-Apocalypse "Starved For Help" Upon the fall of humanity, Jolene presumably went to Save Lots like many of the other locals seeking refuge. She met up with a group of bandits that lived in the woods near the St. John's Dairy. There, the bandits Bart, Linda, and Jake took her daughter into the woods and she never came back. Afterwards, they may have raped her and left her to fend on her own in a small camp. While living on her own, she discovered the motel and began to spy on Lee's group with her video camera. She takes a special interest in Clementine, rambling that she needed a mother and even stole her hat for comfort. When Danny and Lee discover her camp during a recon mission, they discover boxes from the dairy, her video camera, and Clementine's hat. Jolene surprises them, points a crossbow at them, and begins ranting about how Lee stole Clementine from her and that the St. Johns are hiding something. During the argument, Jolene is shot dead by either Lee, if he chooses to, or Danny, if Lee does not kill her. Death Killed By *Danny St. John (Determinant) *Lee Everett (Determinant) During the confrontation with Jolene in the woods, Lee can choose to shoot her or have her shot by Danny. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Jolene has killed: *Possibly numerous counts of zombies and unnamed people. Relationships Save-Lots Bandits Jolene sought refuge in Save Lots with her daughter post-apocalypse. There she met a group of bandits who she attempted to join showing that she may have trusted them or had faith in them when they first met. Instead, they raped and supposedly killed her daughter Danielle, causing her to despise them and form plans to kill them. Danielle While their relationship is not explored in the game, and Danielle never makes a physical appearance, it can be assumed that Jolene cared deeply for her daughter. Jolene kept mementos of Danielle in her tent such as a photograph and a bloody stuffed rabbit. She also seems distraught in the video found on the camcorder in her camp concerning the supposed rape and death of Danielle, and it is assumed that the event is what triggered her mental instability. Lee Everett Jolene and Lee only interacted once, but Jolene already knew who Lee was. She appeared to believe that Lee stole Clementine from her, mirroring the events between Danielle and the Save-Lots Bandits even though she was wrong in believing so. Clementine While Jolene and Clementine never actually interacted, it is shown that Jolene wants to keep Clementine with her and treat her like her own daughter. Whether this is out of legitimate affection or just part of her delusions is unknown. She stole Clementine's hat and kept it in her tent along with mementos of Danielle, her daughter, hinting that she may have imagined Clementine as her daughter. Appearances Video Game Season 1 Trivia *If Danny St. John shoots her, a bullet hole will appear in her forehead even though Danny was to the left of her and she did not turn her head to look at Danny before she was killed. ru:Джолин Category:Deceased Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Video Game Category:NPC Category:Antagonists